


The Greatest Man I Never Knew

by ironhawkofmischief



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fili who is a bit bitter and wanting that same love, Kili who loves thorin so much, No Sex, Thorin who loves his boys too, Total Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironhawkofmischief/pseuds/ironhawkofmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin comes to visit the boys for Kili's 7th birthday. Kili is trying so hard to get Thorin to stay but Thorin just wants to run back to his job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Greatest Man I Never Knew

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is kind of a continuation of my other story, well not really that but a side ficlet of when Kili and Fili are young and Thorin comes back from one of his many away times. You can read it as its own or with the other story but that one is full of smut and sex and angst.
> 
> My head cannon is that Thorin is actually Kili and Fili's father so yeah thats where this spun XD No incest or anything just cute fluff and young, demanding Kili!

When the door opened on Kili’s 7th birthday his eyes filled with happiness at seeing the older man. It was Thorin who had traveled the days journey back for his birthday. Fili sat, braiding their mother’s hair but smiled when he saw Thorin and stood to greet him. Kili was already bouncing around arms in the air until Thorin just laughed and picked the small boy up. One hand moving to ruffle the blond locks of his other nephew. “Fili look how big you are! I see you are braiding your hair now eh? It is a lovely braid at that.” Fili beamed as he tugged playfully on the small braid he had on the right side of his head.

“How long are you staying?” Fili asked excitedly. “Today is Kili’s birthday after all!” Thorin just chuckled and nodded as Dis walked over and gave her brother a peck on the cheek and a quick hug, grabbing up his gear and moving it to the spare bedroom.

“Only for a day or so. I have much work to do in the man’s land not too far from here. I couldn’t miss Kili’s 7th birthday what uncle would that?” In truth Thorin had never missed a birthday no matter how far he had traveled. He loved his sister-sons greatly and was even there for both of their births. Fili was a fine young 12 year old and Kili was a bouncing 7 year old boy so full of life and energy.

Kili looked suddenly rather sad “A day? But why not longer? Please?” He whimpered out. “Uncle Dwalin and Balin were here yesterday to give me presents but they couldn’t stay either!” He nearly howled. Thorin had asked both of the royal guardsmen to check in on his family when he was away. His heart ached with the pain of the howl and he sighed, shushing the younger boy til he quieted.

“Now, now. I am glad that Dwalin and Balin came to pay their respects. They too are very busy and helping uncle. I will stay as long as I can, but why don’t I give you your present?” He asked as he sat the younger one down. Kili just nodded and bounced about on his toes waiting. Thorin moved to the bedroom and rummaged around until he found the child size bow and arrow set with quiver. It was made nicely out of wood and strung with cattle intestines. He had had it specially made for Kili’s upcoming birthday. A smile crept upon his lips as he turned and handed it to him. “I heard you have taken up wanting to learn archery. Your mother sent word you were trying to use my old bow and arrows but it was much too big. This will suit you better.” Kili gasped and squealed taking it to show his mother happily.

Fili watched on a pang of jealousy ringing through as he watched and frowned, “I don’t ever get anything such as that.” He stated calmly

“Oh? What about those twin knives I had made for your last birthday? The ones I slaved over and made myself? Mother tells me you use them daily.” This caused a flush ring through on his already rosy cheeks.

“I uh, well they are not sharp anymore!”

“Fine, I carry a sharpening stone and after supper I will teach you to sharpen them properly, my young prince.” Thorin growled out to him and then pulled Fili into a hug. The boy protested. Thorin was covered in sweat, dirt, and dust from working as well as soot.

“Uncle! You are dirty!” Fili cried out his once clean clothes now covered in soot. Thorin just chuckled loudly at him as he kissed his cheek.

“Okay, before either of you eat, you need to bathe!” Dis said from the doorway smiling at them. “Fee seeing you next to him is so uncanny. If you had your brother’s dark hair I would say you were a younger Thorin.” She gushed and stepped in. Kili as at her side bouncing and still holding the bow as if his life depended on it. Thorin stood slowly and put a protective hand on his nephew’s shoulder with a small smile. 

“I will go bathe whatever you are making it smells delicious.” Thorin murmured to his sister who nodded.

“Can we go too?” Kili asked as he bounced. “I wanna take a bath with Thori!” He cried, calling him by the nickname.

“Kili that’s wrong you are too old we are too old!” Fili said reprimanding Kili and earning himself a small pout and whimper.

“Alright, both of you, bathroom.” Thorin said. That made Fili’s eyes widen but he nodded and followed as Kili happily gave his bow to his mother and bounded into the bathroom. It was already set up with steaming hot water and it was clearly big enough for the three. Thorin set about stripping off his grimy work clothes first. Fili couldn’t help but stare. Thorin was stout as a dwarf should be, and only about average height when it came to size. But the stoutness he saw was really large, over worked muscles that were covered in battle scars and sweat. He was amazed really. Both him and Kili were small and lithe. Kili more or so than Fili.

Kili was already undressed and jumping into the water as Fili shook himself out of a stupor and sighed as he too undressed and got into the water. Thorin stayed out to wash off the grim with a wash cloth first as well as take out his braids he wore. It was rare to see him without the iconic braids and it always amazed both boys. Fili to took out his braid as Thorin climbed in. “Thori your hair, its so pretty!” Kili gushed as he started to tangle fingers into his hair a grin on his face as he sat in his uncle’s naked lap. Thorin just chuckled, paying him no mind as Fili watched curiously. How could his brother be like this and Thorin be okay? Kili really had no restraint, but also to see his uncle laugh and smile was something he loved. 

Thorin normally showed up after a few months away to bring in provisions for the family and make sure they were okay. He would stay long enough for a bath and bed rest. He never once really smiled or laughed nor even talked. So watching him so relaxed helped Fili relax too. “Fili, why don’t you help your brother?” He asked curiously, pointing to his hair. “He is untangling knots.”

“But isn’t it so wrong for him to touch you as such uncle? You are our king, well once we get the kingdom back, but you are a king and your hair should only be your true love’s right?” Fili asked as he moved closer gingerly. Thorin saw this and just smiled as he pulled Fili closer.

“Under normal circumstances I would have taken a wife and she would be the one to braid and play with my hair. I do not have such the luck. I see nothing wrong for my two beautiful nephews to help me with my hair. It would be my honor and deepest pleasure.” Fili turned bright red as his fingers went into the other side. Thorin had relaxed completely under the ministrations of the younger two. Kili was pulling a bit harder and was chattering away about something in broken dwarvish but neither were really paying the youngest any mind. “The only thing I ask Fili, is before I leave you will give me the honor of braiding your hair.”

Fili’s eyes widened. Only mother had touched his hair, even though Kili had begged but he was still too young to know how to braid properly and always ended up tangling anyone’s hair he had messed with. “S-sure.” He breathed and smiled, relaxing even more.

~~

Bath time soon ended and they were dressed in more relaxed clothes. Thorin’s dirty clothes were stored away to be washed that night once the boys were in bed. They were all seated down at the table, Thorin’s hair was just pulled back and clipped no braids. That intrigued his sister who rose an eyebrow but said nothing then smiled. “Alright you three.” She teased as she set out the food. It was mutton, baked sweet potatoes, yeast rolls, and homemade blueberry jam. She also had a lovely gravy to go over the mutton. “After this, I made a special cake just for my little Kee” She cooed who grinned as he set out for a lamb leg. The same one his older brother was going for. They were at an impasse as they glared at one another. The other one, was already taken by Thorin and it lay on his plate. 

“It’s my birthday I should have it!” Kili snapped.

“But I am the oldest and you should respect the fact I am next in line for throne!” Fili said, throwing that at him.

“Unfair I am a prince too!” Kili cried as he went to grab the food. Dis was about to break it up when Thorin growled.

“Enough!” Both boys dropped the leg upon it’s plate and sat down rather scared. It was rare they heard the voice they had dubbed “king’s voice” from him but it still scared them quiet. “At this rate you both should go to bed hungry.” He said as he stood staring at the now two cowering boys. His eyes were hard and his jawline set. “Do you two think that reasonable?” Fili was nodding, Kili was about to protest but got jabbed by his brother in the side. An instant later, and Thorin’s eyes were softening and he slowly picked up his plate and handed it to Fili before he gave the other leg to Kili. “Now, eat and shut up.” He snapped. Dis roared with laughter at her sons’ surprise and they were still not sure what to do.

Thorin instead grabbed another piece of the lamb and set to work, eating messily as dwarves normally did. Fili and Kili soon joined in as well as their mother who was inwardly laughing at them and how much Thorn truly did care for her sons. 

Once everyone was done, Dis cleaned up and they shared in on the cake that Dis had made. Thorin sighed heavily as he finished his plate, his belly full. He was still drinking ale but not as much as he normally did. “Are you staying?” Kili finally asked quietly. He was so used to Thorin leaving by now, he didn’t know what to think. Fili frowned knowing that his brother may not like the answer.

“I probably should head back out to tell you the truth little one. I am glad I got to spend time with you on your birthday. “ Thorin started out gently, though Kili’s eyes were already starting to water. Thorin’s heart softened as he tried to come up with why he had to run off. Mostly it was due to how much it hurt he couldn’t just stay in the Blue mountains with them. He had to make money and work to take care of them and so he was always away. “I just, Kee, please…” Thorin urged as Kili started to sob quietly. He finally stood and rounded the large table picking the boy up. “Tonight. I will stay tonight.” He murmured softly.

Kili’s small body still heaved but he wiped his nose and smiled through the tears. “Will you sleep in my bed?” He asked and that made Thorin laugh.

“Don’t be stupid, Kili your bed is too small!” Fili barked as he watched. He knew that Thorin loved them both but he also felt as if Kili got special treatment. Kili was starting to look saddened when Thorin got a bright look in his eye.

“Well, my bed is big enough for the both of you. Go get into your night clothes and you will both sleep in my bed, deal?” Kili squealed and ran out. Fili was about to leave but Thorin grabbed him up and into a hug saying in his ear. “I love you just as much as I love your brother. He is more fragile than you. You understand my duty and why I must not be here. Do not think I think any less. I remember a time you acted just the same upon my return and leave.”

Fili flushed and nodded gently, “Yes uncle.” He murmured before he wiggled away and ran off. Dis sighed and put an arm around Thorin slowly leaning up to peck one sweet kiss upon his lips.

“They love you both so much.” She murmured. “When do you think it will be the time to tell them?” Thorin shook his head.

“Not until both are of the age to understand.”

~~

Bedtime went more smoothly after that. Dis had urged her brother to go to bed early and she would do his laundry and clean up. He tried to push back but was promptly thrust into the bedroom and door slammed on him. Fili and Kili lay slightly in the bed. Kili was smiling sleepily and Fili was blushing. He sighed as he stripped off his shirt and left just his breeches on. He got into the bed and curled up between the two boys. Kili instantly had hands wrapped into his hair. It was a calming thing for the younger boy he had realized earlier in his life. Fili tried his hardest to scoot away but Thorin grabbed him up and pulled him close so the boy’s head was upon his slightly hairy chest. “Uncle.” Kili mewled quietly. “You are growing grey.” He giggled pulling at a few grey strands. There were quite a few greys mingling in the darkness of his hair that ran from his chest down to below.

“Yes, Kili I am very much older than you.” He murmured gently with a chuckle. “I was 113 when you were born.” He said as he ran a hand along Fili’s back, gently lulling the older of the two boys to sleep. Kili tried to ponder that but the repetitive motion of him playing with Thorin’s hair slowly lulled him to sleep. The oldest dwarf slowly fell into sleep as well, a smile upon his lips as he held the two boys he loved dearest in his sleep.

~~

The next morning, Thorin had untangled himself of the slumbering boys and was quietly argueing with his sister over him leaving. “I need to go before they wake up! Kili will cause such a ruckus and you know that.” He snapped.

“Stay for a few weeks! We are fine, and will be fine! I am selling eggs and milk from our livestock and my garden is plenty big enough to feed us!” She hissed back. “Every time you leave, Kili cries himself to sleep for days! That is the first night in months he hasn’t woken up crying for his Thori to save him! Fili may not show it but he too feels it. He asks when you will return and he gets so excited when the door opens and when it isn’t you, he falls back rather upset. You got Kili that bow why don’t you stay and teach him? Archery was always your thing and for god’s sake they are your children!” She hissed, glaring.

Thorin flushed red with anger and embarrassment. “You said we would never speak of that out loud! I know they are mine and that is why I work night and day to make sure this family is safe as I work on my journey back to claim my rightful place with Fili by my side as my heir!” Thorin hissed. Though, both stopped when they heard movement and saw both of the little pairs of eyes staring.

“You are leaving huh?” Fili asked as he looked to the packed clothes. “What about letting me braid your hair?” Fili asked, seeing the locks were still unbraided. Thorin flushed and sighed as Kili started to whimper. 

“You just got here please Thori don’t leave us just yet!” He wailed. Thorin scooped him up and gave his sister a glare before he moved into the living room and sat down on the arm chair with him.

“Shush my little one. I am sorry.” He murmured, feeling his heart break at the boy crying in his arms. Fili stood off to the side as Kili tried to make up some reason to keep him here.

“Don’t even try.” Fili finally said. “He never stays. He always leaves and stays gone for months. Right before you were born, he was gone a whole year!” Fili said, tears welling up into his eyes. “He says he loves us but if he did he would stay.” Dis had tried to put a hand on her son’s shoulder but he smacked it away.

Thorin really felt his heart break as he stared at his oldest who was watching him. He could see that bitterness and hatred was filling him slowly and it stunned him as well as hurt him greatly. A sigh escaped his lips as he gave Kili a kiss on the top of his head. “I will stay. You have a new bow right? I must start to teach you who else could?” He asked meekly. A squeal of happiness erupted and Fili looked utterly surprised. 

“yay! Fee, Fee Thori is staying!” He cried bouncing in his lap, his hands touching the dark and grey strands of hair as Thorin smiled. Though, he stopped and looked up at Thorin. “Thori?” He asked. “Are you our daddy?” It was an innocent question. They never knew their fathers, or at least supposed fathers. Fili’s father had died in battle alongside Thorin and his mother had claimed that Kili was born out of an affair with a dwarf who disappeared when he found out she was pregnant with him.

Thorin started to worry his lip as he stared down at him then shook his head. “No, dear Kili. I am your uncle, and your king but a father is something I am not.” Lying to the two boys hurt. They were his kin, his true sons. He and Dis had had a few affairs but because of the sickness that overwhelmed the family, the council had banned all incestual relationships. Dis and Thorin had to lie and for how long? Neither knew. Kili seemed okay with this and then smiled again.

“That’s okay, you are a daddy too. You treat us like other daddies treat their sons!” He said happily and leaned up to innocently peck Thorin’s lips.


End file.
